fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
, Fire Emblem Echoes: Another Hero King |director = Toshiyuki Kusakihara Kenta Nakanishi |producer = Masahiro Higuchi Hitoshi Yamagami |music = Takeru Kanazaki Yasuhisa Baba |designer = Hidari Akio Shimada |release = Nintendo 3DS JP/TW/HKApril 20, 2017 NA/EUMay 19, 2017 AUMay 20, 2017 KRJuly 13, 2017 |pre = Fire Emblem Fates |next = Fire Emblem: Three Houses }}Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia is a Japanese tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS, developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. It is the fifteenth game in the Fire Emblem series and a remake of Fire Emblem Gaiden. It was released in Japan on April 20, 2017, and internationally on May 19, 2017. This game is the first Fire Emblem game to receive an official Traditional Chinese, and Simplified Chinese translation. Development Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia was first announced during a worldwide Fire Emblem Nintendo Direct on January 18, 2017 as a remake of Fire Emblem Gaiden. Shadows of Valentia marks the third remake of a previous Fire Emblem installment, the first two being Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. The Gaiden remake received a full visual remake with full 3D models and new animated cut scenes produced by the animation Studio Khara, and will be the first core series Fire Emblem title to feature full dialogue voice-acting. The updated character designs were created by the Japanese illustrator Hidari, previously known for his work on the Toukiden and Atelier series, as well as a variety of light novels and other media. Setting Shadows of Valentia is a retelling of Fire Emblem Gaiden, which takes place on the continent of Valentia. Within the Fire Emblem universe, it takes place in the same world as Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. However, it takes place within the two years separating those titles. With the release of Fire Emblem Awakening, Valentia is further connected to other games, as the continent of Valm is the future version of Valentia. Plot Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia follows the same basic plot as Fire Emblem Gaiden, with the protagonists Alm and Celica fighting in a war that has consumed the nations of Rigel and Zofia on the continent of Valentia. Shadows of Valentia introduces new characters to the story that did not exist in Gaiden such as a new friend of Alm, Faye, and a new villain in Berkut (which replace Seazas in Act 4), as well as a new prologue that expands on Alm and Celica's childhood relationship. Additionally, a sixth chapter is added after the end of the original Gaiden story, expanding on the lore of Valentia and connecting the game to Awakening through its revelations of the origin of Grima. Changes compared to Fire Emblem Gaiden * Several characters are added to the 3DS version. Those characters are: **Faye, one of Alm's childhood friends. **Berkut, Rudolf's nephew. **Rinea, Berkut's fiancée. **Fernand, a Zofian noble. **Conrad, Celica's half-brother. **Jarth, the leader of the mercenary band. **The Creation, a younger form of Grima, from Awakening. **Forneus, an evil alchemist who creates The Creation and the Risen. * When Celica reaches Duma Tower's top in the Shadows of Valentia ''version of Act 4, Jedah banishes her companions to the catacombs leaving her alone to watch helplessly as Alm suffers. * In ''Shadows of Valentia' version of Act 4, Slayde is fought at the Last Bastion. * In the Gaiden Version of Act 5, when Alm reaches the cell where Celica is being held, she asks Alm to help her out and save her and her party. In Shadows of Valentia, Celica is alone, and tries to discourage Alm from killing Duma, fearing that it would possibly lead to Rigel's people to face starvation. * In Shadows of Valentia, Jedah actually sacrifices Celica to Duma by having the latter steal her soul, making her a mindless puppet for Duma. * Alm finds the Valentian Falchion in a treasure chest in the treasure vault in Gaiden. In Shadows of Valentia, he finds it in Mila's petrified head. * In Shadows of Valentia, Alm is forced to kill Celica with the Falchion, due to her becoming a mindless minion of Duma. She is then subsequently revived by Mila using the last of her powers. Gameplay Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia retains and updates many mechanics that originated in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Among these include a navigable world map, as well as freely explorable towns and dungeons. Such exploration takes place from a third-person behind-the-back perspective, and when an enemy is encountered during exploration, the game transitions to a traditional Fire Emblem tactical battle. If the player can preemptively strike the enemy icon in the dungeon to start the battle, the enemy units will begin the fight with a slight reduction to their HP and their starting positions will be closer to the enemy. Echoes also retains the unique battle system used in Gaiden, making map battles much different from other Fire Emblem titles. Changes compared to Fire Emblem Gaiden *''Shadows of Valentia'' is compatible with amiibo figures. **The Alm and Celica amiibo unlock special dungeons respectively called Duma's Ordeal and Mila's Ordeal. These amiibo also allow players to save the current versions of their Alm and Celica units, which can be summoned later as illusory units. **The Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U line of Fire Emblem amiibo will summon illusory copies of those characters. **All other currently available amiibo will summon an additional monster in battle. *Casual Mode has been added as a feature for Shadows of Valentia. *A new prologue is included which shows the past of Alm and Celica. *A new, limited-use item called Mila's Turnwheel allows the player to rewind the events of a battle, allowing the player to correct mistakes. *Dungeons are now explorable in a 3D environment. *Towns and villages are now explorable in the manner of a visual novel. *The fatigue system from Thracia 776 is reintroduced, but penalties are stat reductions instead of temporary incapacity. This feature only applies in dungeons. *Support conversations have been added to Shadows of Valentia and take place on the battlefield like in the GBA Fire Emblem titles. *The Forge mechanic has been added along with Silver and Gold Marks in order to forge weapons. *Weapons have innate skills that can be learned. However, all skills can only be used on the weapon it is learned from. Skills take the form of persistent passive abilities or direct ability commands. *In Act 5, Celica's party does not lose health while Alm explores the Duma Temple catacombs, unlike the Gaiden version. *A bonus sixth chapter has been added, taking place after the endgame of Gaiden. *Special DLC maps, items, and features are added to the game, consisting of: **5 Goddess's Gift items **Two sets of Maps that give endless Items, Silver Marks, and Experience **Access to overclasses. **4 Prelude stories about the Deliverance ** Two maps in collaboration with Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) along with the ability to recruit Emma, Shade, Yuzu, and Randal Characters :See main article: List of characters in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Chapters :See main article: List of chapters in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Classes :See main article: List of classes in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Weapons :See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Items :See main article: List of items in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Collector's Editions Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia was released alongside two special editions with bonus items in Japan: the Limited Edition, and Valentia Complete, which will cost 7,538 and 11,858 yen, including tax, respectively. The Japanese My Nintendo Store offered the full set of bonus items from the Valentia Complete edition without a game copy for 7,538 yen, including tax. The North American Limited Edition costed $60. No price has been announced for the European Limited Edition. Japan Limited Edition *Copy of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *A Fire Emblem 0 limited card of Alm with a drawn illustration *Download serial to get an extra DLC set that will be available as soon as it is published *Sound Selection Shadows of Valentia - A CD that contains music from both Gaiden in its original Famicom format and the arranged versions in Shadows of Valentia Japan Valentia Complete *Copy of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *A Fire Emblem 0 limited card of Alm with a drawn illustration *A Fire Emblem 0 limited card of Celica with a drawn illustration and hologram *Download serial to get an extra DLC set that will be available as soon as it is published *Sound Selection Shadows of Valentia *Valentia Artbook *Fire Emblem HD Movie Collection Blu-Ray - A collection of HD movies used in the games from Radiant Dawn, Awakening, Fates and Shadows of Valentia (90 minutes in length). North America and Australia Limited Edition *Copy of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *Sound Selection Shadows of Valentia *Valentia Artbook *Overworld sprite pin set of Alm, Celica, and Marth Europe Limited Edition *Copy of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *Sound Selection Shadows of Valentia *Valentia Artbook *Overworld sprite pin set of Alm, Celica, and Marth *Alm and Celica amiibo Voice Cast See: List of Voice Actors in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Trivia *''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' has the shortest period of time between the release dates of the Japanese version and the international versions, with only a 29-day difference in time. *''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' is the first main series Fire Emblem game to feature full voice-acting for in-game dialogue, and the second in the entire franchise, preceded by the crossover title Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, but is also the first to have full English voice acting in the Western release, as TMS#FE was Japanese audio and sub-only. *'Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia' is the first Fire Emblem game to be officially released in Chinese territories, specifically, Hong Kong and Taiwan. Similar to Tokyo Mirage Sessions' Western release, the Chinese release keeps the Japanese voice track, and only translates the text, in Echoes' case, into Simplified and Traditional Chinese languages. *Despite the silhouettes of wyverns flying through the sky on the cover, none appear in gameplay. Gallery File:Echoes_JP_logo.png|Japanese game logo. File:Alternate FE15 logo.png|English game logo. File:3DS_FireEmblemEchoesShadowsofValentia_logo_01.png|Alternate English game logo. File:Fire-Emblem-Echoes-Ann-3DS.jpg|Promo artwork featuring Alm and Celica. File:Alm_Celica_promo.png|Promo artwork featuring Alm and Celica touching back-to-back. File:Shadows_of_Valentia_OST_art.png|Artwork of Alm and Celica in the Shadows of Valentia Official Soundtrack. File:SoV_banner.jpg|The banner used in the introduction movie. File:SoV SS.png|Gameplay. File:SoV SS2.png|Gameplay. File:SoV SS3.png|Gameplay. File:SoV SS4.png|Gameplay. Videos Fire_Emblem_Echoes_Shadows_of_Valentia_–_Warring_Gods Fire_Emblem_Echoes_Shadows_of_Valentia_–_Zofia’s_Call Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valentia Official Two Armies Trailer File:Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valentia Official A Master Class in Strategy Video Fire_Emblem_Echoes_Shadows_of_Valentia_–_DLC_Briefing Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valentia – Extended TV Cut FIRE_EMBLEM_Echoes_另一位英雄王(中文字幕) ファイアーエムブレム_Echoes_もうひとりの英雄王_紹介映像 「파이어_엠블렘_Echoes_또_하나의_영웅왕」_소개_영상 External links *Official Japanese website *Section on Serenes Forest Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Nintendo 3DS games